


Dive

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full naked is always better than half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive

## Dive

by s.a.

<http://hole.adamao.org>

* * *

"Dear god, Clark, your mother's apple pie is half of why I come back to Smallville," Lex said, his eyes closed in appreciation as he claimed the final bite. 

Clark dropped his fork into the pie plate and grinned. "Well, she's pretty skilled with a knife and a rolling pin. Which might not actually be a recommendation." 

Lex gave a half-laugh and leaned back into the couch. "Your mother is very skilled." 

"You know, I hope my mother's cooking isn't the only reason you're with me," Clark said, brushing a stray crumb from Lex's collar. 

"Surely you know that isn't true, Clark. You're also very handy with a pickle jar." 

Clark took one look at his deadpan face and started to laugh lowly, rolling his head back into the couch, as only those who are truly stuffed are wont to do. Lex smiled slowly and traced the fingers of Clark's right hand. 

"So now that we've consumed the all-American dinner, what do you want to do?" he asked. 

"Pool?" 

"Are we talking sticks or swimsuits?" 

"Depends on whether you feel like taking a dive on land or water." 

Lex gave a brilliant smile and stood, ducking forward to whisper into Clark's ear. "I think I have the sudden urge to see you half-naked." 

He strutted out of the room, leaving Clark to contemplate the implications of that sentence. He called out, "You know where the spare suits are kept, yes?" as he climbed the stairs to his suite, knowing Clark would hear. 

Clark heard--and he knew where the suits were, considering Lex had mauled him in that closet only a week earlier. A slow grin spread over his face as he decided that half-naked wasn't good enough. He wondered whether Lex would notice if all the swimsuits in the house were to magically disappear. 

He chuckled to himself and headed to the third floor closet. 


End file.
